1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a special reciprocal support for a bottle or jar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In manicuring today, exotic materials are used to construct artificial nails and to repair natural nails. These materials are expensive inasmuch as it is necessary for them to withstand severe service of the finger nails. In addition to this, it is necessary that the material be compatible with the human body. Often, they are applied in circumstances wherein the person to which they are applied may be nervous or may be engaged in reading or other activities. As a result of this extraneous activity, often, the bottles or jars of the expensive material are turned over or knocked to the floor, resulting in loss of the expensive material and perhaps damage to clothing or furnishings.
Supports or holders for bottles and jars have been known before Applicant's invention. For example, ink stands have been know to hold ink with the pens therefore. See HARRINGTON U.S. Pat. No. 6,510 (1831).
Others have invented holders for crayons. See LEU U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,529 (1975).
Others have invented racks for holding catsup bottles while draining other bottles thereto, having handles thereon. WHITE U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,048 (1975).
ZREBIEC U.S. Pat. No. 1,474,753 (1923) discloses holder for flower pots.
Before this application was filed, Applicant caused a search to be made in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office. In addition to the above described patents, the Searcher found the following patents:
SILVER: U.S. Pat. No. 1,869,717 PA0 HASENOUR: U.S. Pat. No. 1,972,519 PA0 VERCELLOTTI: U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,645 PA0 LAWRENCE: U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,427 PA0 NOACK: U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,868
Applicant does not consider these patents to be as related to his invention as the four (4) specifically described above, but brings them to the attention of the Examiner inasmuch as Applicant believes the Examiner would be interested in any reference returned by an experienced patent searcher.